Why Not to Run
by Chocoholic-Wallflower
Summary: Heidi was just trying to bring in some homework at the last minute during the end of recess but she fell on a certain fat boy in an awkward way, which leads to humiliation. Readers, this is why we don't run in the hall. A Heiman oneshot.


_**A Cartman and Heidi oneshot, this is such a cute pairing. When I saw them paired on that school project where they raised an egg, I could soooo imagine them as parents with a kid of their own. If you want to see my own kid OC for Cartman and Heidi and other kid OCs for what I call "South Park Next Gen", check my profile and avatar.**_

_**I don`t own South Park! There, got that off my chest.**_

* * *

The students of South Park Elementary started to run inside the building as the bell rang, signaling that recess is over. The kids started to slow down when they got inside since the teachers say there`s no tolerance for running indoors. That rule was made YESTERDAY(XD) when Kenny died as he ran down a staircase and tripped. But Heidi Turner was running in the hallway, dodging other kids walking to class. Her composition notebook held tightly against her chest, she panted for breath as she ran.

She forgot to do her homework which was supposed to be a book report on Florence Nightingale. Luckily, she read the book last night at home. During lunch and recess, she spent all her time writing the report, frantically scribbling words in cursive handwriting. If there was a mistake, the eraser on her pencil would swiftly erase the mistake, the tons of mistakes. Heidi worked on it so fast, she made so many mistakes, that the eraser was down to the nub and the words looked incredibly messy.

Heidi got stuck in what she calls 'Kid Traffic', a crowd of kids were all walking, and it blocked Heidi`s way. "Grr…WILL YOU GO A BIT FASTER? For God`s sake, I have homework to deliver!" Heidi snapped.

"Dude, we`re just walking. What the hell`s wrong with you?" Clyde asked nonenthusiastically, his icy-blue and dark-brown eyes dimming.

"Yeah, running in the hallway leads to constant forms of humiliation in front of everyone. Stumbling, falling down a staircase like Kenny did yesterday, getting caught and punished by the teachers, etc." Craig said.

That sparkle in Craig`s hazel eyes probably meant he`d flip off Heidi. And, her hypothesis was correct, his middle finger pointed in front of Heidi`s face. Heidi growled angrily, she hated how Craig would point out the obvious and be such a party-pooper most of the time. And that middle finger of his...Heidi just wanted to bite it SO bad. She went around the kids who made some room for her to get through. Just a second later, Heidi could see her classroom towards the right side of her vision.

_"Just a few seconds and I`ll make it! Yes, YES, Y-" _Heidi said in her thoughts before-"HUH?"

She fell, her eyes shut tight. Heidi could feel some other kid underneath her body. Hesitantly, Heidi opened her cobalt eyes, only to see the mahogany eyes of Eric Cartman. Heidi froze in shock when she saw her lips against Cartman`s, sweat dripped down her face. "That`s why we don`t run in the hall."

A nasally voice caught Heidi`s attention, she got herself off Cartman, her head moved towards the voice`s direction, revealing it to be Craig Tucker. His hands were on his knees as his hazel eyes sparkled. _"Damn..not the finger again.." _Heidi groaned to herself.

Although, Craig didn`t reveal his middle finger again. It`s weird, since that faint sparkle in his eyes usually meant he would make that move. Heidi then dusted her green jacket, glanced towards the floor, her composition notebook by her feet, she picked it up. She looked at Cartman blankly who was staring at her in a similar way, their cheeks a faint pink. A moment later, Heidi walked off to class. Cartman looked back at Heidi, until the last he saw of her, was her dull-brown hair flowing with her movement. "Dude, what ARE you looking at?" Stan Marsh asked from behind.

Cartman turned around, seeing Stan, Kyle, and Kenny(who`s alive). "What? I wasn`t looking at Heidi Turner!" Cartman lied, his cheeks looking more pink.

"I didn`t say anything about Heidi," Stan said. A second later, he grinned, crossing his arms. "...Wait, you like Heidi, don`t you?"

"No, of course not, what makes you think that?" Cartman snapped, starting to sweat.

"Cartman, you`re blushing and sweating. It`s ever so obvious." Kyle explained, trying not to laugh.

"Stop laughing, Jew!" Cartman yelled.

* * *

_***snicker snicker, starts laughing* How cute. Cartman and Heidi`s so cute together! Review if you agree! :)...Or if you like the oneshot. But maybe I could make this into an actual story instead of a oneshot, which could bring more (puppy love?)drama in the story. What do you think?**_

**_In my world, Craig has hazel eyes that look yellow. Clyde has multi-colored eyes, left eye is dark brown, right is icy-blue(Is that why he`s not the cutest boy on the list?). Heidi: cobalt(dark blue-green). Cartman: Mahogany(dark brown with red tint)._**

**_And I`m trying to finish chapter 2 of "Being the Opposite Gender Sucks!" However, being on Writer`s Block SUCKS! XD_**


End file.
